That Butler, Nursing
by Kuroshi1
Summary: Ciel is sick, but he refuses to rest! How will Sebastian get Ciel to stay in bed? Not M rated.


**Hello! I'm back with another one-shot! I do not own Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

*Cough* *Cough* I looked up from the tea cart, where I was preparing the necessary items for the Young Master's tea, and frowned. This was most certainly not good. The Young Master had been ill for the past month, but he refused to take the time required to recover, insisting that it was only a cold and that it would go away eventually. Four weeks, however, was much too long for a normal cold to persist. I was beginning to worry about the strain this "cold" was causing on my Young Master's lungs.

I brought the tea to the Young Master's study, and knocked. When I was granted access, I opened the door and wheeled the cart in to the study, where my Master sat working on various legal documents while signing most of them.

"Your tea, Master." He looked up at it, contemplating.

"Bring it to the library," He eventually said, "I wish to take a break." He stood up from his chair, and began making his way to the door. He had barely made it halfway across the room, however, when he was forced to lean against the wall for support, panting heavily. A moment later, he sank to the ground in exhaustion.

"Young Master!" I was immediately at his side, handkerchief in hand, to wipe his already moist brow. What on earth was happening?

"I...don't...understand..." He panted, his voice sounding as if he were suppressing a raising cough, "I feel...as though...I've...run a...marathon..." He closed his eyes, as though the strain of keeping them open was too much, and I gathered the Young Master in my arms.

"I think it's high time you took a rest, Young Master." I stated as I carried him to his chambers.

"I...agree..." Came the response, as even he was forced to admit that he was most definitely ill.

xxx

"It's bronchitis."

Such was the doctor's diagnosis, and I held my tongue against the string of accusations that threatened to force their way past my lips. If only he had listened when I told him the cold was lasting much longer than it should. If he had listened, and given my Master some sort of medication, then perhaps it would have simply remained a cold. Such incompetence.

"Bronchitis," he explained, "is an inflammation of the tubes inside the lungs. Because of this inflammation, less oxygen is able to get into the lungs and bloodstream. In essence, your Master's body is now attempting to function with only half of the necessary oxygen levels. I can give him some antibiotics, but I recommend a strict regimen of rest and more rest. I don't want him attempting any strenuous activity until he can walk with absolutely no shortness of breath."

I stiffly thanked the doctor, escorting him out as far as the bedroom door before returning to my Master's bedside, where I was greeted with a weak smirk.

"You looked like...you were going to...kill that doctor...right then and there." He laughed weakly as I tucked him more securely into his bed.

"I was merely thinking that none of this would have happened if he'd listened to me when I first came to him. His incompetence has caused you to fall ill, and that is unacceptable." My Master laughed weakly as he closed his eyes, and he was asleep within moments. I gently brushed his slightly damp hair away from his face, and he sighed in his sleep.

"Pleasant dreams, Master," I whispered as I closed the curtains and exited the room, leaving him to his rest.

xxx

"For goodness' sake, Sebastian, I've rested long enough! I need to catch up on my paperwork before any more accumulates."

I sighed. My Master was finally on the mend, and he wanted to ruin it by getting back to work prematurely. Suddenly an idea occurred to me, one that would force even my stubborn Master to admit his illness.

"Let us strike a deal then, shall we, Young Master? If you can walk into your study without collapsing, I shall let you spend today - and only today - working. Is that satisfactory?" My Master smirked.

"Only to my study? This will be too easy." With that, he got up and started walking. By the time he reached the door to his room, he had no doubt realized this was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. He was already panting lightly, and I could see that all he wanted to do was sit down and rest. He needed to catch up on his paperwork, though, and just this thought was his mere drive to continue on with our 'deal'. I knew he wouldn't let me see how fatigued he was, no matter what.

xxx

Ciel exited his room and began walking down the hallway. His legs were shaking, and he just wanted to rest...Meanwhile, I was smirking, waiting for my Master to sit down, overwhelmed by his exhaustion. Any moment now...my victorious smirk slowly curved into a frown as Ciel continued walking, mere feet from the door to his study. I hadn't been serious about letting my Master catch up on his work, because I hadn't thought it possible he would make it! I might end up having to hold up my end of the bargain, after all, I thought with a scowl.

xxx

Ciel's eyes were closing in spite of himself, but he was so close, almost there. He inwardly cheered as he placed his hand on the doorknob to his study. He looked up at the ceiling, which seemed to be receding, and he just wanted to rest, just for a moment...

xxx

Ciel groaned. He was lying on his bed, and he saw Sebastian sitting by his side, looking relieved.

"Are you awake, Young Master? You had me quite worried for a moment." Ciel frowned. Sebastian had said he could work for the day if he made it into his study. The last thing he remembered, though, was looking up at the ceiling. He remembered it had been rising...and it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps it hadn't been the ceiling that had been rising, but rather he that had been falling. Had he collapsed? Right there at the entrance to his study? Unbelievable...There was no way he was going to try again, though. Perhaps it would be better if he just rested, like Sebastian wanted him to. He rolled over onto his side with his back towards his butler, scowling.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Shut up," He muttered thickly, "I'm going to sleep. Bring me some soup for when I wake up. I want to recover as quickly as possible." Sebastian smirked. _Submission at last_, he thought.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed and left the room. He wondered what kind of soup he should prepare. Chicken noodle was always effective, but that would only remind his Master of his illness. No, something different was warranted on this occasion...clam chowder, perhaps? No, no, no, perhaps...

**And done! Completely forgot where I was going to take this...I have a feeling it would have been good, but this is nice, too. Review, please~ 12:30 am...can I go the F- to bed now, please, plot bunnies? Yes? **_**Thank you**_**. On another note...I switched viewpoints halfway through, didn't I?**


End file.
